New Beginnings
by Gummy-bears28
Summary: Yoongi’s friends find out he’s a little. Fluff ensues.


He'd been in the studio for two days. He'd lost track of how long he'd been sitting in that stiff chair, trying to figure out that one beat that just wouldn't fit. He was frustrated. He was angry. His mind was a whirlwind. He didn't know which way was up anymore. All he knew was that he just had to figure out that one fucking beat and then he could finally go back to the dorm.

He held his breath as he played the piece once again, hoping it would magically work out. It didn't, and he clenched his fists on the armrests of his chair, biting his lip so hard it bled to keep himself from screaming. He slammed his head down onto the desk, simultaneously face planting into his headspace. He let himself cry onto his desk, pitiful, hiccuping sobs. He eventually tired himself out and fell asleep, but when he woke up, he had no idea how long he'd been there.

His problem was that he didn't know how to get home. He had no food or water. His phone was dead. He was in a huge, unfamiliar place all alone. That scared him. That made him feel even smaller, which only made his situation worse. He'd always been around five years old in his headspace. Then, though, it's almost like he was making up for lost time by progressively feeling smaller and smaller. Instead of making him feel safe, his headspace was scaring him. He didn't know what was going to happen, or if anyone else would even come looking for him. All he could do was sit there and cry.

Jin was worried. He hadn't been able to reach Yoongi, and the rapper had been gone almost a full 48 hours. He tried calling again and when met with a voicemail box he sent up a figurative fuck it and sent Jungkook after him since he knew the code to Yoongi's studio.

Jungkook was scared. He knew how his hyung got when he was in the zone, but he also knew how he got when he had writer's block. He had no idea what he would find when he opened that door.

He was right to be scared. Immediately as he opened the door, the smell of urine hit him, and he saw Yoongi curled up on the couch, crying, looking like he thought that if he made himself small enough he'd disappear.

"Hyung?"

Yoongi turned wide, wet eyes up to him.

"Kookie," he reached out, and Jungkook suddenly became a professional sprinter. He scooped Yoongi up and held him close as he clung on to him, not really caring at the moment that he was getting his clothes wet. Yoongi was more important. Jungkook had no idea what had pushed his hyung to break down like that, but he knew he needed to get him home, and safe, and fed. He'd worry about what happened after he knew Yoongi was properly cared for.

As soon as Jungkook was in the door with Yoongi in his arms, Jin was on him and fussing.

"Jinnie," Yoongi whined and made grabby hands toward him, and Jin was gone. He sent the maknaes to clean up the studio and took the little koala from Jungkook. He cradled him and walked toward the bathroom, ready to clean him up, but stopped when Yoongi reached toward their bedroom door.

He'd forgotten he needed clothes for him. Idiot. He opened the door and Yoongi pointed toward his closet. Jin picked out some comfy clothes for him, but Yoongi pointed towards the top shelf. He moved the few items around, trying to figure out what the squirmy sub in his arms wanted, until Yoongi perked up and babbled at a box hidden in the back. He got it down with a little bit of difficulty, careful not to hit Yoongi.

As soon as it was in reach, Yoongi threw the top off and grabbed a baby blue pacifier off the top of the pile, shoving it in his mouth and contently laying his head on Jin's shoulder. Jin raised an eyebrow and took the box with him to the bathroom, calling Hoseok to watch Yoongi while he ran the water. He sat the boy on the counter, waiting until Hobi got there to steady him before he turned around to start the bath.

Jin poured some body wash in the water and swished it around as a makeshift bubble bath, figuring Yoongi might like bubbles when he was in this mindset. Hoseok stripped him and handed him over, Jin lowering him into the water gently.

While Jin was washing Yoongi, Hoseok looked through the box. There was so much stuff. He didn't know what half of it was, but it was obvious that none of it was for adults.

The members often took care of Yoongi when he needed to let go and go into sub space for awhile, but this was different. It wasn't quite the same. Yoongi was acting in a way they'd never seen before.

Hoseok got done with his snooping and got a towel ready, wrapping it around the baby when Jin lifted him out of the tub. He ran his hands over the towel in what he hoped was a comforting fashion, Jin grabbing another to start drying Yoongi's hair. When he was dried, dressed, and once again cradled in Jin's arms, he made grabby hands toward the box.

Hoseok panicked. They had no idea what Yoongi liked or needed in this headspace. He eventually started holding up random objects from the box to see what Yoongi wanted. The little one eventually lit up and made grabby hands toward a small giraffe plushie. Hobi handed it over and Yoongi immediately hugged it to himself, closing his eyes and snuggling into Jin's chest as he sucked his paci contently. Hoseok let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

Surprisingly, Jimin was the first one to put the pieces together and explain it to the others. As soon as the maknaes were done cleaning up Yoongi's studio, everyone gathered around to coddle and feed him.

"Yoongi," Jimin cooed, waiting until he had the little one's full attention, "How old are you?"

Yoongi looked at his hand for a minute, then eventually held up three fingers.

Jimin gasped theatrically at him.

"Wow, really? You're three?"

Yoongi smiled behind his pacifier and nodded proudly.

The members cooed, tickling him gently.

Jin knew they'd have to have a talk when he came back up, make some rules and maybe some punishments for when he was little, but in that moment he only worried about making his baby feel safe, and warm, and loved.

And Yoongi did.


End file.
